


That's Not What I Was Going to Say! - (221B ficlet, in which Greg & Molly plan a Johnlock wedding)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: & John to Mary but John is also entangled with Sherlock & Sherlock & Irene are M/F gays somehow, 2010s, 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Molly Hooper, BC I'm CANADIAN, Canon Compliant, Dad Friend Greg, Dad Friend Lestrade, FTM John Watson, Green Carnation, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Transgenderism, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Mary's CDs, Mary's DVDs, Mary's Video Messages, Mary's videos - Freeform, Miscommunication, Molly Hooper is a Good Friend, Molly is with Mary & pining for Sherlock but Mary & Sherlock are in a QPR & Mary is married to John, Mom Friend Molly Hooper, Non Trans Centric, Oscar Wilde - reference, Polyamory, Polycules, Post-Canon, Post-Mary Morstan, Post-Mary Morstan's Death, Post-Season/Series 04, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Wedding Planning, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~“Ah, Lestrade. I must tell you: John & I-”~~“Are getting married?” Lestrade interrupted Sherlock.This one is almost entirely BBC based.Greg Lestrade & Molly Hooper have been waiting & waiting for Sherlock & John to announce their engagement, especially since they've started raising a child together. Mary, like the Polyamorous hottie she is, sent a video message to her secondary, Molly Hooper, planning out John & Sherlock's wedding.(NOTE: This can be read without the trans part. It's basically just a post series 4 johnlock wedding.)
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock, Mary Morstan & Greg Lestrade, Mary Morstan & Molly Hooper, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Morstan/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper & Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 16





	That's Not What I Was Going to Say! - (221B ficlet, in which Greg & Molly plan a Johnlock wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Waaaay less trans centric, especially since I ran out of words to include The Trans.
> 
> Another James Barry AU, but this one can be read without the James Barry AU part, it's basically just perfect post-canon possibilities. This one is over 200 years after James Barry, & over 100 years after ACD. It takes place in the 2010s.

“Lestrade. I must tell you: John & I-”  
“Are getting married?” Lestrade interrupted.  
“What-?”

Molly interrupted now, “Sit! Everything’s planned!” When did Molly get here? No wait- when did he get to Molly’s?

Greg produced an inch-thick folder, “Flowers! I’m thinking white & green carnations. It’ll match the theme Mary suggested.”

Mary? She’s dead…  
Then Sherlock spotted the CD-slip atop the portfolio. Typical.

“Green carnations have a historical relation to Oscar Wilde,-”  
Sherlock’s turn, “I know its significance, Lestrade.”  
“Right, then. Drinks? No- you haven’t seen the video yet, have you?”  
Molly jumped up to her modest TV set across the room, & played the DVD.

Mary lit the screen. _“Molly, love. This message is like the last one I sent you. I need your help. We were never married, I was married to John. Sherlock & John, well, they were like us, but now that I’ve passed…” _The recording went on. While Mary was still talking, John burst through the door.__

__“Molly! Sherlock!” Worry, determination. Molly rewound the video, & Lestrade bustled John in. “I thought- What’s wrong?” John spluttered._ _

__“Congratulations, John.” said both friends._ _

__After Mary described the perfect wedding for her “boys”, & the recording ended, Molly & Greg finalized the plans._ _

__“Craig, you do know I meant to tell you that John & I were going out-of-town on a case, not that John’s my husband-to-be?”_ _


End file.
